Descenlaces
by Valgreys
Summary: Por que todo lo que comienza tiene un final, y para Tsunemori, ese momento había llegado. Era hora de decir adiós.


Aquí Valgreys reportándose con un One shot… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Diferente? Sí, eso es. Esta mini historia es un poco distinta a lo que suelo escribir. Esto, mis estimados lectores, es consecuencia de escuchar canciones corta venas después de ver la película de Psycho Pass, me entenderán cuando lean el fic X'D  
Y mejor ya no los demoro más. Espero les guste este One shot medio emo que salió de un momento de depresión u.u

 _ **Desenlaces**_

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde aquella vez? Ocho, nueve, tal vez diez; no, seguramente fueron muchos más.

El tiempo y el trabajo habían jugado su papel también. Con más de treinta años encima y una vida dedicada únicamente a su labor como inspectora, además de su cruzada personal, Tsunemori se sentía cansada. Había llegado a su límite, y aún con eso, su tonalidad no se oscureció. Contrariamente a lo esperado y lejos de incrementar su Psycho pass, éste fue disminuyendo y su tonalidad terminó por aclararse casi en su totalidad, en parte tal vez por la madurez que había adquirido con los años. Esa sin embargo, no era la razón por la que estaba agotada.

Casi una década persiguiéndolo había terminado por acabarla.

" _Si sobrevivimos a esto, atrápame una vez más"_ había dicho él aquella vez y ella le había tomado la palabra. Siempre cerca, pero nunca lo suficiente; ella daba un paso, él daba tres, siempre lejos de ella. Fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que pudo compartir el mismo lugar que él; lo había "atrapado" pero el siempre huía. No pasó mucho para que ella comprendiera de manera definitiva que él no volvería. Su búsqueda era inútil y, aun estando consciente de ello, no abandonó su labor. Quizá aquel iluso deseo era lo único que había logrado mantenerla en pie los diez últimos años.

Tsunemori no sabía olvidar; lo había intentado en más de una ocasión, pero siempre que lo hacía, sus pasos volvían al mismo sendero. Kougami era su debilidad y no tenía caso intentar negarlo. Cada vez que se encontraban, toda la determinación reunida se esfumaba y se quedaba allí, viendo aquella amplia espalda mientras él se alejaba una vez más.

¿Cuántas veces se había repetido aquello? ¿Cuantas veces había tenido que seguir adelante, reuniendo los pedazos que él dejaba atrás? Demasiadas quizá.

-Eres masoquista —Le había dicho Ginoza alguna vez, recibiéndola con un firme abrazo— Déjalo ir, Tsunemori… solo te estás lastimando. No permitas que su fantasma acabe contigo… no me dejes tú también…

Él tenía razón y ella lo sabía, sin embargo, no había podido soltarlo.

Los años, lejos de borrar de sus memorias al ex ejecutor, lo acentuaron aún más en ellas. Contrariamente a esto, Kougami parecía haberla olvidado, o al menos esa impresión tenía ella cada vez que se encontraban. El lazo que antaño tuvieron –Si es que alguna vez hubo uno- había comenzado a desgastarse. Una vez más, él la estaba dejando atrás.

Sentada en una roca mientras veía al ex ejecutor terminar de reparar un auto, la castaña solo pudo sonreír. Sus labios se curvaron en una nostálgica sonrisa mientras lo veía allí, luchando por que el motor del vehículo funcionase. Notó entonces como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y aquella expresión nostálgica se acentuó por breves momento. Había llegado el momento.

-Lo siento inspector, tardé más de lo que esperaba —Dijo el azabache. Acto seguido, cerró el capot del vehículo— Si quieres, ahora podríamos…

-Te atrapé… Kougami-san.

Fue un impulso. En un acto netamente egoísta y caprichoso, la castaña pronunció aquellas apalabras en un susurro mientras deslizaba sus brazos por el torso ajeno, apretándolo con firmeza desde atrás. Con la frente apoyada en la amplia espalda del azabache, Tsunemori se permitió abrazarlo, disfrutó de aquella ansiada calidez a pesar del nudo en su garganta y se quedó allí, abrazándolo, con demasiadas cosas por decir y sin tener el valor para hacerlo.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero notó algo extraño en aquellas palabras. Si bien el hecho de sentir los delgados brazos ajenos rodeando su torso fue sorpresivo, aquella emoción inicial se vio opacada al percibir la humedad que inundaba su espalda. Lentamente, tibias gotas iban cayendo en su chaqueta. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ella lloraba.

-¿Inspector? Que…

-Descuida, no pasa nada… —Apretando aún más el agarre que mantenía en él, la castaña se negó a verlo— Te he perseguido por más de diez años… solo quería decirlo esta vez. Concédeme este capricho, por favor.

Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo. A pesar de la distancia, el ex ejecutor conocía a Tsunemori y podía percibir cuando algo no iba del todo bien.

Aquellas palabras dejaban en él una extraña sensación ¿Por qué le sonaban a despedida? ¿Acaso había decidido dejar de perseguirlo? Un nudo en el estómago se hizo presente al pensar en eso. Ciertamente él había sido distante con ella y estaba psicológicamente preparado para ese tipo de situación, sin embargo, el estar viviéndola, era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

No había futuro para ambos y Kougami estaba consciente de ello, por eso había intentado alejarla. Sin embargo, ahora que su objetivo parecía cumplido, no quería dejarla ir.

De manera inconsciente, posó su diestra sobre las manos que apretaban fuertemente su abdomen, renuentes a soltarlo. Las apretó con firmeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabras. Quería decirle tantas cosas.

-Tsunemori, yo…

El ruido producido por varias herramientas al caer rompió el extraño ambiente. Tanto el azabache como la castaña posaron la vista en el punto del que provenía el estridente sonido y vieron ala recién llegada. Pálida tez, cabello largo y castaño, ojos chocolate. Una hermosa mujer.

-L-lo siento… yo… no quise interrumpir… —Se excusó la recién llegada. Con la mirada gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas, posó la vista en el ex ejecutor— Vo-volveré luego, Shinya-san.

Akane sonrió. Entre alivio, nostalgia y tristeza, la castaña liberó de su agarre al ex ejecutor y, esforzándose al máximo, en su rosto se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, expresión que le regaló al azabache antes de dirigirse a la recién llegada.

-Espera, no te vayas, Hiemi-san. Yo estaba de salida —Dijo al fin la castaña. Dio entonces algunos pasos hasta la recién llegada y posó su diestra en el hombro de ésta, sonriéndole ligeramente—Cuida de él por favor, puede ser bastante terco cuando quiere.

Segundos después y con esto dicho, la castaña abandonó el lugar, encaminándose hacia el automóvil que la esperaba fuera. Tras ella, la puerta de la humilde casa en la que hasta hace poco había estado, se cerró, dejando dentro al azabache y la muchacha.

Hiemi era una buena chica, lo sabía por Kougami, quien le había hablado de ella y de cómo la había salvado de unos bandidos. Desde ese entonces, según palabras del azabache, ella comenzó a viajar con él, acompañándolo en un viaje sin destino final. Tsunemori tenía al menos, el consuelo de que él no estaría solo.

De pie frente a su auto, la castaña emitió un cansado suspiro. Después de tantos años de persecución, todo había terminado. Esperó sin embargo un par de segundos, de espaldas siempre a la casa y entonces lo oyó. Pasos apresurados, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y luego, la voz grave del ex ejecutor llamándola.

-¡Tsunemori!

Su apellido. Inevitablemente, sus labios se curvaron una ligera sonrisa al oírlo. Ni siquiera al final él podría llamarla por su nombre ¿Cierto? Ella tampoco pudo hacerlo. Vaya par de idiotas que eran.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kougami-san? —Cuestionó al fin sin voltear a verlo. No tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo— ¿Necesitas algo?

Los puños del ejecutor se cerraron herméticamente al oírla. Internamente, no pudo evitar recriminarse por su debilidad ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirlo? ¿Dónde demonios estaba su valor cuando lo necesitaba? Era egoísta y estaba consciente de eso, sin embargo, quería decirlo, quería pedírselo: _"No te vayas"_ Una escueta frase que, a pesar de cuanto deseara hacerlo, no podía decir.

-No… solo… Buen viaje.

-Adiós, Kougami-san.

Gino la haría feliz, en eso pensaba el ex ejecutor mientras veía la sonrisa de la castaña y como ésta se despedía de él con un pequeño gesto de su diestra. Pronto, el vehículo desapareció de su vista, dejándolo allí, de pie y con tanto por decir. Ese había sido el adiós ¿Cierto? Allí terminaba todo, las persecuciones, los silencios incómodos, las burlas, las risas, los encuentros furtivos. Las cosas habían acabado y eso era lo mejor, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de la incómoda sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error?

No quería dejarla ir, no debía hacerlo, pero allí estaba, de pie en el mismo lugar, viendo con impotencia como ella se alejaba —quizá— para no volver jamás. Era un cobarde.

Tsunemori vio a través del espejo retrovisor —al igual que aquella vez en Shambala— como la figura de Kougami se hacía cada vez más pequeña, hasta desaparecer por completo. Apoyó entonces la espalda en el respaldar del asiento de conductor y emitió un largo suspiro; aquello había sido difícil. Posó entonces la vista en el Dominator que brillaba en el asiento del alado y esperó. Segundos después y mientras cruzaba la frontera de vuelta a Japón, el vocero de Sibyl habló por fin.

-Es bueno saber que tomó la decisión correcta, Tsunemori Akane —Dijo la voz sintetizada—

-¿Pensaron que huiría? —Cuestionó la castaña, demasiado cansada como para enojarse pero no lo suficiente como para opacar la firmeza de su voz— Les di mi palabra, sistema Sibyl. Llegado el momento, me iría al infierno con ustedes.

Y aquellas palabras que alguna vez dijese, estaba dispuesta a cumplirlas y sabía que Sibyl no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, después de todo, ellos no dejaban cabos sueltos y ella era uno.

Con un extraño caso como el que su Psycho Pass presentaba, Sibyl no dejó pasar demasiado tiempo antes de hacerse con ella y encargarse de la "peculiaridad" que había surgido. La citaron una noche en la oficina de la jefa Kasei y dejaron las cosas claras: "Ha llegado el momento de que formes parte del sistema".

No era pregunta, ni siquiera una opción, se trataba de una orden; el tiempo se había terminado. Aún de haberlo querido, no habría podido negarse, tampoco huir, pues Sibyl le recordó la frágil situación en la que se encontraban los miembros de su unidad. Sugo, Kunizuka, Hinakawa, Shimotsuki y Ginoza, todos podrían pagar las consecuencias en caso ella optara por escapar, sobre todo éste último.

En algún punto entre los diez años que pasaron juntos, Ginoza había descubierto el secreto detrás de Sibyl y aquello lo puso en la mira; de no haber sido por su oportuna intervención, el ejecutor hubiese sido eliminado. Aquello afianzó más su relación. Compartían un oscuro secreto y, consciente de ello o no, Tsunemori comenzó a poyarse más en él. Ginoza era pieza fundamental en su vida, alguien a quien podía confiarle su espalda sin temor a ser traicionada y era por eso que no podía permitirse perderlo, no a él también.

Sibyl lo sabía, ella nunca escaparía. Aún si su unidad no hubiese estado en peligro, Tsunemori no habría escapado, su sentido de justicia y del deber no se lo habría permitido.

-Solo tengo una petición antes de unirme a ustedes —Había dicho aquella noche en la oficina de Kasei— He de suponer que saben cuál es.

Y efectivamente, ellos lo sabían y le dieron el permiso para hacerlo. Bajo la vigilancia del Dominator, le permitieron a la castaña reunirse con Kougami por última vez, teniendo la seguridad de que, a pesar de salir del país, ella volvería. La tenían atada.

-Vete —Le había dicho Ginoza, quien la había acompañado hasta el estacionamiento cuando supo de su última petición— No te preocupes por mi o por los otros, estaremos bien; yo cuidaré de ellos. Aprovecha esta oportunidad y ve con él, Tsunemori… no, Akane… huye… por lo que más quieras, no importa si es con Kougami… márchate lejos de aquí… por favor, no dejes que ellos te tengan.

Pero ella no podía simplemente abandonarlos. No a ellos, a sus camaradas, compañeros y amigos. Tampoco podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones ni el compromiso que había adquirido con el país.

Mentiría si dijese que su determinación no vaciló mientras abrazaba al ex ejecutor. Las palabras de Ginoza reverberaron en su memoria mientras se aferraba a él y se sintió tentada a dejarlo todo por él. Si tan solo Kougami hubiese dicho aquellas palabras… "Quédate" era lo único que deseaba oír, pero… no, ni siquiera con eso se hubiese quedado, su sentido de responsabilidad era demasiado grande.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente mientras duraba el camino de regreso a las instalaciones de la oficina. Vio su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor del auto y una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; dentro de poco tiempo perdería esa apariencia.

Recordó también a Ginoza y la expresión dolida en su rostro mientras le pedía que huyera. Él estaba consciente de los sentimientos que ella guardaba por Kougami, casi tanto como ella estaba de los que el ejecutor profesaba por ella, por eso no le sorprendió verlo allí, sentado en medio de la oficina a pesar de la hora, esperando su regreso.

El que pudo distinguir en su mirada fue inmediato, acusándola por no haber huido, "¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es tu lugar" parecía decir y ella solo pudo sonreír al verlo. Él comprendió al instante sus razones y, en un acto que la tomó por sorpresa incluso a ella, el ejecutor se puso de pie, dio algunos rápidos pasos y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con firmeza.

-No dejaré que lo hagas… —Dijo el azabache, apretando el agarre que mantenía en ella hasta tal punto, que comenzaba a doler— Sibyl me ha quitado tanto, pero… no puedo permitir que te tengan... Akane, yo…

-Esta es mi decisión, Ginoza-san. Quiero y debo protegerlos —Sonriendo ligeramente y sintiéndose aliviada por alguna extraña razón, la castaña abrazó por igual al ejecutor, sintiéndolo temblar levemente. Supo entonces cuanto estaba sufriendo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, por lo que apretó el agarre que mantenía en él— Tomaré la responsabilidad y trataré de cambiar las cosas desde dentro. No es como si muriese ¿Sabes? Lo único que cambiará será este cuerpo. Yo… siempre estaré allí para ustedes. Podré cuidarlos mejor.

Tsunemori no dijo nada cuando el temblor en el cuerpo del azabache aumentó. Tampoco mencionó el hecho de que pudo percibir las lágrimas que el mayor derramó ni le reprochó a éste por la fuerza con que la abrazaba, simplemente se quedó allí, repartiendo pequeñas caricias en la espalda ajena.

-Soy patético… —Susurró con amargura el ejecutor, negándose a soltarla— No puedo protegerte… mi propia fuerza no es suficiente para hacerlo.

-Me enojaré si hablas así de ti mismo, Ginoza-san. Eres uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido —Replicó la castaña, con un tono quizá demasiado suave para ser considerado un regaño. Se alejó entonces del ejecutor, sintiendo como él la liberaba lentamente también. Acto seguido, lo tomó de las mejillas y, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas, sus brazos extendidos le permitieron alcanzarlas y sus pulgares limpiaron el rastro de las rebeldes lágrimas que habían escapado de él— Dejo la unidad en tus manos. Cuida bien de ellos hasta que vuelva ¿De acuerdo?

-Akane… —Dijo su nombre en lo que sonó más como una súplica—

-Vigila a Hinakawa-san, no debe excederse con esas pastillas —Sonriendo ampliamente, la castaña acarició las mejillas ajenas, cual madre lo haría con un niño pequeño— Sugo-san no es muy bueno con el alcohol, cuida que no beba mucho. Kunizuka-san y Karanomori-san… cuida de ellas también ¿Sí? A pesar de que son fuertes, no les vendría mal un poco de ayuda. Y a la inspectora Shimotsuki… sé que no te llevas bien con ella, pero no la dejes sola, está siendo controlada por Sibyl, pero en el fondo es una buena chica.

-No puedo hacerte cambiar de idea ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó en un susurro, apretando la mano que descansaba sobre su mejilla— Aún si te pidiera que escaparas conmigo… no soy yo de quien esperas esas palabras…

-Si él las hubiera dicho, nada habría cambiado… —Respondió al cabo de unos segundos, forzando una sonrisa por primera vez desde que puso un pie en la oficina— Prométeme que cuidarás de todos y que… no lo culparás a él. Por favor.

Kunizuka ingresó a la habitación antes de que el ejecutor pudiese dar una respuesta. Akane sabía sin embargo, que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él en ese momento. Oyó entonces la sirena que anunciaba un nuevo caso de alza de Psycho Pass y supo que el momento había llegado. Esa era la señal.

Después de aquella despedida, Ginoza sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien; lo que no esperaba, era el "como" se gestaría todo. Demasiado rápido para preverlo y tan radical que le dolía solo de recordarlo.

Horas antes estaba hablando con ella en la oficina y, no más de 12 horas después, estaba frente a su tumba, dejando flores a su caída compañera. La impotencia no tardó en apoderarse de él nuevamente.

Pensó en ella, en la petición que le había hecho y que ciertamente cumpliría, al menos en parte. Cuidaría de todos en la unidad, incluso de Shimotsuki, pero había algo que no podía dejar pasar, y ese algo era Kougami. Por eso tomó la decisión de buscarlo y Shimotsuki, a regañadientes y con la aprobación de Sibyl, lo llevó hasta su ex compañero. El bastardo aún seguía en el mismo lugar.

Shimotsuki y Kunizuka se quedaron en el auto, él fue solo. Era algo que tenía que hacer y su compañera ejecutora lo comprendía, la inspectora simplemente lo dejó estar.

Sus ojos mostraron dejaron entrever brevemente un atisbo de sorpresa al ver a la chica que acompañaba a Kougami, aunque aquello no duró mucho. Pronto la sorpresa dio paso a la ira y se adentró en la avejentada casa, buscando a Kougami, quien no tardó en aparecer al oír la voz de la muchacha.

La última persona que Kougami esperaba ver en ese momento, era Gino. Fue una sorpresa, pero mayor sorpresa fue aún ver a ira y el dolor que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Intentó decir algo, pero todo quedó en un mero intento al sentir un golpe en la mandíbula, lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo, seguido de la palabra "Bastardo".

-Solo tenías que detenerla… —Dijo el ejecutor en un grave susurro, apretando los puños a tal punto, que los nudillos de su único brazo estaban completamente blanco— ¡Solo tú podías hacerlo!

Kougami no comprendía del todo lo que ocurría, por lo que sólo atinó a defenderse. Esquivó el nuevo golpe que fue lanzado hacia él, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente, ni el que vino después de ese. Gino lo estaba atacando con tanta rabia, que parecía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Terminaron en el suelo, con Kougami tratando de comprender la razón detrás de aquel extraño resentimiento mientras evitaba de alguna forma los golpes ajenos. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó, algo que le hizo comprender todo y que le heló la sangre. Ni siquiera los gritos de Hiemi, quien trataba de librarse del agarre de Kunizuka, lograron hacerlo reaccionar.

-Ella no está más… —Masculló entre dientes el ejecutor, tomando del cuello de la chaqueta al azabache— Yo…intenté protegerla… salvarla, pero tú… ¡Ni siquiera eso hiciste! Si tan solo le hubiese pedido que se quedara contigo…

-Tsunemori… —Susurró el aludido con una mezcla de aturdimiento y miedo antes la respuesta que obtendría— Que… ¿Qué le pasó?

-La mataron —Respondió la voz de quien el azabache supuso, era la nueva inspectora a cargo— Cinco disparos con arma de fuego; tres en el abdomen, dos en el pecho. Una muerte bastante fea si me permiten opinar, se desangró todo el camino hasta el hospital.

Kougami no se molestó en escuchar el regaño que Kunizuka le dio a la muchacha por la frialdad con la que contó los hechos. Tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por detener el golpe que Gino le dio en todo el rostro antes de dejarlo ir, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando, recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior.

La extraña actitud de Tsunemori, la forma en que lo había abrazado y el sinsabor que sintió al dejarla ir. Si tan solo la hubiese detenido aquella vez… ¿Ella lo sabía entonces? ¿Estaba consciente de que moriría y por eso había ido a verlo? De ser así, él le había fallado, incluso al final la había defraudado.

-Ella te amó más que a nada en este mundo. Incluso, antes de perder la conciencia, me pidió que no te culpara y ciertamente no lo hago, pero hay algo que no podía dejar de decirte —Replicó el ejecutor, viendo de soslayo al azabache mientras se dirigía a la salida del lugar, tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta— Hasta el final, su prioridad siempre fuiste tú, Kougami. No sé si correspondías a sus sentimientos, nunca lo dejaste claro, pero ella nunca dejó de amarte. Aun cuando yo le confesé los míos, Tsunemori nunca vaciló. Siempre fuiste tú… ella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a lo que sentía, puso su esperanza en ti, pero tú la defraudaste… —Añadió viéndolo por última vez antes de abandonar el lugar junto a sus dos acompañante— Tal vez fue un error decirte todo esto, pero tenías que saberlo. Ella no te perseguirá más, puedes estar tranquilo ahora.

Lo único que Kougami pudo hacer, fue sentarse en el suelo. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y su diestra apretando fuertemente su pecho, el ex ejecutor intentó vanamente clamarse, pues los recuerdos acumulados a lo largo de los años, comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su cabeza, haciendo cada vez más difícil la labor de respirar hasta que, en un determinado momento, un profundo grito, grave, ronco y cargado de aquella amalgama de sentimientos, resonó en la habitación.

Le había fallado, Tsunemori no vendría más, estaba muerta. La había perdido, y esta vez, para siempre.

La palabra "muerta" se repetía incesantemente en sus oídos y ni siquiera la voz preocupada de Hiemi pudo opacarla. La sintió sujetar su hombro, intentando tal vez hacerlo reaccionar, fue entonces que lo notó, ella estaba asustada y lloraba por él, como muy probablemente Tsunemori hiciese cuando aún estaba con vida. ¿Acaso llanto era lo único que podía provocar en las personas que apreciaba? ¿Era entonces su destino estar solo? No se molestó siquiera en responder a esa interrogante.

Había alejado a Tsunemori con la ilusa idea de protegerla y solo la había hecho sufrir. Era patético.

Aquella noche abandonó la pequeña casa. Dejó atrás todo una vez más, incluso a Hiemi, y partió en un nuevo viaje sin destino ni fin. Lo único que llevó consigo fue una pequeña mochila con lo estrictamente necesario, además de una foto de ella y el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. Culpa por no haberla protegido, por no haberla entendido, y por no estar a su lado cuando más lo necesito. Culpa por ser un cobarde que la amó en silencio.

-Aquí vamos otra vez, Akane… —Susurró para sí, viendo por la ventana del automóvil como el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar— Esta vez seré yo quien te persiga… ¿Me dejarás alcanzarte algún día?

Y es que si bien ella no estaba más en el mundo de los vivos, el no perdía la esperanza de volver a verla. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en el más allá, o en alguna otra vida. Él quería pensar en que el destino los volvería a unir, sí, él quería creer en eso.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Y hasta aquí llegamos con este One Shot… no me lancen piedras por favor, que ni yo sé por qué se me ocurrió algo así TwT_

 _Me dolió imaginar todo esto… ¿Cómo se sintieron ustedes? ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre este One shot que nació de un momento emo TwT_

 _Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero haya sido una lectura agradable y hasta la próxima :3_

 _Pd: Por si lo preguntan, estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones de mis fics de Psycho, no he abandonado ninguno /_


End file.
